


One Last Dance

by Kattlarv



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternate Canon, Canon Related, Canonical Character Death, Crying, Everyone Needs A Hug, F/F, Forced Orgasm, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Inner Dialogue, Interspecies Sex, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, POV First Person, Premature Orgasm, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sad, Sad Ending, Scissoring, Self-Doubt, Short One Shot, Swearing, unhinged
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-07-31 15:42:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20117521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kattlarv/pseuds/Kattlarv
Summary: Catra has one final thing she has to do before the world ceases to exist.(Based on Season 3, Episode 6)





	One Last Dance

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't stop thinking about Catra's whole look and all. So I cobbled together a little something based of that whole event.

I fell to my knees. Weeping as I curled up. Gone... everyone was gone! Everything hurt. Why can’t anything ever go my way? There’s always a caveat, or a price or some sacrifice. I had just held them. And now, I was all alone. Just because I HAD to find out about my past. I started getting up. I can’t let everything be in vain. 

But, what could I do? The world is literally collapsing around me, and I have nowhere to go. Nowhere to hide. If that would even be an option. As I raised my head, something touched my forehead. Who could? I looked up. My hair stood on end as I saw an all too familiar figure. “Hey Adora~” her voice was eerily distorted. 

My eyes shot wide as I laid my eyes on her visage. My thoughts on how she had survived was replaced by how the universe had chewed on her and, apparently too foul for even the universe: Had spat her back out. My entire body locked up. Is this my own personal nightmare? What do I do? I... I...

I could only react with a wince as hit me with a blunt palm strike to my face. As I fell to my back, I couldn’t help but wonder why she hadn’t gone for her claws. As I opened my eyes, everything was... different? Wait, why was I in the Crimson Waste? I glanced around as an unsettling chuckle rang out. 

“Naw... where are your friends?” she asked. She took a swipe towards me, I lunged back to avoid her claws but... the claws never came? “Catra! Stop! You have to-” I felt a tug at my waist. “It’s always the same with you Adora.” She spoke in that... tone. What even happened to her? “I have to do this, o-oh we have to do that!”

Her voice was jargled, but everything else was Catra. “Let's be honest... ALL of this is your fault.” My pants slid off as she yanked them down to my knees. She pinned me with her arm against my throat. I was too confused and distraught to really grasp what was going on. Next thing I knew, I was lying against snow as she grinned at me.

”CATRA! What are you doing?!” I exclaimed. She stopped for a moment and made direct eye contact. “If you haven’t noticed: The world is about to no longer be standing.” She pressed her arm tighter against my throat as I grunted. “And I’m not about to go out like a chump!” she nearly spat in my face as she slid down her own pants. 

It didn’t take long for it to dawn on me what she meant. “Catra...” I managed to croak out. Her creepy eye twitched as she dragged my pants down to my ankles. She nimbly got in between the space between my thighs with her feet. She placed a foot against my neck, replacing her arm as she hoisted me up.

Her warmth spread against my nethers. I clenched my eyes, gritting my teeth. “You don’t have to do this...” I murmured. “You  **made ** me this!” she shrieked back at me. She thrust down, rubbing her feline vulva against mine. She grinded against my flaccid folds. What could have pushed her this far? 

WHAT happened between her... ‘stress relief’ in the desert and up until now? She  **did ** really freak out after finding out about Shadow Weaver for some reason... She breathed heavily as she moved from my labia onto my clitoris. I put my hands on her ankle, trying to remove it. “Catra, let me-” she pressed down hard against my neck.

I had to strain my muscles to not have my windpipe crushed. “YOU SHUT UP! SHUT UP AND TAKE IT!” she howled, her freaky voice cracking as I could make out tears in her normal eye and... some weird, sparkling dark ooze from her other eye. I shakily removed my hands,and the pressure let go as I could breathe again.

I squirmed as she thrust faster. Suddenly, we were on the shores of Sailneas. What was even going on? This didn’t feel right. None of it did. Despite her incessant circling of my clit. I just... didn’t feel. I wasn’t even the slightest swollen. “I know you’ve been a dry bitch lately Adora, but come on!” she snarled at me.

“Be of SOME use! Last minute alive here!” she snapped. “ **You** took EVERYTHING from me!” she pushed her foot against my cheek, nearly kicking my face against the ground. Wait, where are we now? Also, were we just in Frosta’s castle? I could almost see her words dripping with emotion. I don’t know what she was filled with.

But she wasn’t doing this out of an urge. It was more... vitriolic. I scanned her features. Was she... even enjoying this? And great, we’re somewhere else now. But yeah, she was in pain. I eyed her genitalia, she was almost dry. Catra, what are you doing? “You broke the world, and it is ALL your fault...” she almost purred from the excitement.

A twinge of pleasure broke through her facade. I narrowed my eyes, pushing her foot off my cheek. “ **No** it’s NOT!” I barked back at her. “I didn’t make you pull the switch.” She shot me a glare, then grit her teeth. “I didn’t make you do  **anything!** ” I took a firm grip of her ankle with both hands. She hissed and sped up.

She aggressively mashed her privates against mine. “I didn’t break the world. Bit  **I am** gonna fix it.” I bore my gaze into hers. “And you... you made your choice.” She arched her back and let out a yowl, shuddering against me as her legs gave out. “NOW LIVE WITH IT!” I leaned into my entire weight, chucking her aside. 

She flung to the side hitting the ground hard as she still quivered from her orgasm. She tried to get up, but failed. Her arms not supporting her weight. No part of me felt bad over it. She could have trained. She didn’t. I breathed heavily. Looking and her trembling body. My eyes drifted to her lil’ kitty.She... she wasn’t engorged. 

Why had she even? The ground beneath me cracked as I lost my footing. I stumbled back, barely able to get up off the ground. Well fuck me. I have no idea where I am. There’s only rocks and... Catra. She let out a meek whimper, curling up. In a split second, I wasn’t standing on anything. We both fell down into the abyss.

“I... I don’t understand... I took what I wanted, why don’t I feel-” her gaze bore into me. Her eyes hollow. She slowly clutched her chest as she bared her teeth. Catra looked at me with confusion before she shuddered, her eyes glazed over as ethereal flames consumed her body, leaving nothing but a sharp pang inside of me as she was torn apart.

Shreds of light had stripped apart the darkness that Catra was composed off until all that remained was the blinding vortex around me. I should cry, or at least shed a tear. But I was just as empty inside as Catra’s look had been. I had tried to change my destiny. And look where that got me. But I... I just wanted to be allowed to live my life as  **I** wanted to... was, was that really too much to ask? 

Did I really have no say in what I do? Warmth ran down my cheeks. Seems I hadn’t run out of tears after all. M-Maybe my happiness isn’t a very steep price for the lives of everyone on Etheria after all... I grit my teeth. But no, I had to be selfish. And existence itself is about to... stop existing. I exhaled deeply. It just wasn’t fair. Life is not fair.

_ “ADORA!” _

**Author's Note:**

> Nsfw illustration of Catra: https://www.dropbox.com/s/9psd94s2r3fgny0/Image-115.png?dl=0


End file.
